


Amor Valiente

by Pigde07



Category: ARISTEMO - Fandom, Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: Aristiego, Diego y Temo son novios, F/F, aristemo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigde07/pseuds/Pigde07
Summary: Algo tiene que ver con la ofrenda del Día de Muertos, tal vez no. Tal vez es Ari dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando Audifaz le dice que Temo y Diego ya son novios... A lo mejor hay un complot por el medio.
Relationships: Aristóteles Córcega/Cuauhtémoc "Temo" López





	Amor Valiente

**Author's Note:**

> Publicada también en wattpad.

Aristóteles es un joven de quince años lleno de sueños y anhelos, deseos tan grandes de salir adelante en la música que es lo que más le gusta.

Lleva sobre sus hombros un peso que no le corresponde. Con el poquito dinero que gana en la empresa con Julieta, paga las facturas que sus padres no puedes... y por sus padres se refiere a su madre solamente, porque Audifaz no aporta nada... no es que le reclame, es su padre después de todo, pero el a veces piensa que algunas veces debería de ser más responsable y ser el adulto que ya es...

Hablando de su padre, el ya no vive en el departamento con ellos, desde que salió del closet frente a su familia todo cambió con su padre; todo se volvió muy tenso con él...

A pesar de todo, Ari es un chico que siempre te va a ofrecer una sonrisa aun cuando no se encontré bien, pero justo en ese momento, su corazón está latiendo fuertemente y aun procesando lo que su padre le ha confesado (padre que solamente fue a causar molestias al parecer y el rizado realmente no quiere pensar eso, pero se sintió así).

Su progenitor le acaba de decir que Temo le ha dado una oportunidad al idiota de Diego y él no sabe que significa el revoltijo que se sintió en su estómago al saberlo, lo que sabe es que no se siente bien. Tampoco la tristeza que su cuerpo de pronto comenzó a sentir.

"Aris ¿estás bien?" Cuestiona Polita a su hijo y lo ve palidecer poco a poco. Aris no ha escuchado la pregunta de su madre, sin embargo, siente sus delgados brazos rodeándole por los hombres "Tranquilo mi niño, todo estará bien"

Aristóteles no comprende por qué su madre le está diciendo eso, ni tampoco porque lo está abrazando con tanto consuelo. No lo sabe ni lo comprende hasta que su madre se separa de él lentamente posando una de sus manos en su hombro y la otra la dirige a su rostro. Él abre los ojos asombrado porque justo en ese momento se acaba de percatar el porque su madre estaba tan preocupada. El no comprende en que momento comenzó a llorar. Ari rápidamente trata de limpiar su rostro y eliminar el rastro que sus lagrimas han dejado.

"Estoy bien, ma. No pasa nada"

"¿Estás seguro? No hay nada de malo, ni hay ningún problema en que llores, si quieres hacerlo, hazlo." Su madre le dice con una franqueza teñia de tranquilidad y cariño.

"No, en serio, estoy bien Mami" El rizado le regala una pequeña sonrisa que, tratando de ser sincera, resulta un fracaso porque su madre lo nota... y Aristóteles realmente no sabe si está bien, porque la noticia sí que le ha pegado, pero no sabe en realidad por qué "Vamos a la casa de la abuela" dice rápidamente antes de que su madre diga algo más "en el grupo de WhatsApp dijeron que querían decirnos algo y citaron a toda la familia"

Amapola Castañeda no responde nada, porque sabe cuándo su hijo está buscado una salida de conversación, lo conoce como la palma de su mano, por lo que esta vez, decide dejarlo estar y en su lugar se pone de puntillas y deja un bonito beso en la frente de su hijo. "Te amo mi Aris, sobre todas las cosas"

Aristóteles sonríe esta vez de manera sincera porque sabe que pase lo que pase tiene a su madre "También te amo, ma"

"Amu. Amu. Amu."

Polita y Aris cargaron al pequeño Arquímedes cuando lo escucharon y dejando cada uno un beso en las mejillas aun regordetas del pequeño de dos años, decidieron emprender el camino hacia el departamento de Doña Imelda...

Nadie sabe de qué manera trabaja el destino, ni tampoco cuáles son sus intenciones realmente. Ari solo sabe que a veces el destino es una perra; justo cuando la familia estaba llegando al final de la escalera en el piso donde vivía su abuela y por ende también Temo, se toparon de frente con Diego y el castaño.

Temo aún era su mejor amigo por lo que trató de aparentar "Hola Temo" le saludo con una pequeña sonrisa mirándole directamente a los ojos"

"Me adelantaré" escucho decir a su madre y le sonrió en respuesta "no te tardes mucho"

"Sí ma" le respondió a pesar de que sus ojos jamás se apartaron de los del castaño... Ari pudo notar que había algo diferente en ellos, no estaba el brillo que siempre solían tener... no sabe realmente que significa eso.

"Hola Ari" le respondió Temo "¿Hay reunión familiar?"

"Yep" es todo lo que el rizado dice.

Las miradas siguen ahí; es como si hubieran olvidado donde se encontraban y de pronto simplemente eran ellos dos. No importaba nadie.

Diego giró los ojos y decidió intervenir entrelazando sus dedos para abrir aquella boca que Ari de verdad tenía ganas de cerrar con un golpe "Temo vamos con tu papa y con Susana" dijo sonando demasiado feliz para el gusto de Ari "es que sabes" dice sonriéndole con cinismo que el rizado conoce perfectamente viniendo del de ojos verdes "Temo y yo ya somos novios"

Aristóteles sintió como un mal estar se asentó en la boca de su estómago y como un gran nudo se formaba en su garganta. Observó cómo Temo bajaba la mirada escondiendo los ojos del rizado, quien solamente pedía una sola cosa: que lo mirara. Mírame, Temo. Déjame ver en tus ojos si eso es verdad, pedía silenciosamente y cuando Temo levantó su rostro y posó sus bonitos ojos café en los del rizado éste último sintió como de pronto sus muros caían de manera rápida, porque era verdad, Diego y Temo ahora estaban juntos.

"Ya veo" fue lo que respondió simplemente y en serio, Ari está a punto de borrarle esa sonrisa de imbécil a Diego "me tengo que ir, nos vemos después" se despidió del castaño, pero en ningún momento volvió a mirar a Temo.

.

.

.

La ofrenda estaba colocada en el departamento de la abuela Imelda y fue eso lo primero que pudo ver cuando entro ahí. El altar para venerar a su abuelo Canuto había quedado magnifico, aquellas flores de cempasúchil en casi todo el altar hacían verlo demasiado bonito, Ari tenía que admitir que, quien fuera que lo había decorado le había quedado precioso.

Aunque eso era verdad, el rizado realmente no estaba prestado atención ni pensando en realidad en su abuelo, sino más bien, su mente estaba puesta en un joven y bonito quinceañero que vivía justo en el departamento de al frente. Ari en su pecho sentía una gran opresión solo de pensar en Diego y Temo juntos; y es que Ari no era tonto, un poco despistado si, pero tonto no... él ahora sabía lo que en verdad sentía... solo de imaginar la mirada de suficiencia de Diego y el cómo entrelazó sus manos... Ugh, lo odio.

"Tengo que hacer algo"

"¿Hacer qué?" pregunto su abuela.

Aristóteles tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco al darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta, a pesar de que nunca fue su intención. Y no era solamente el que haya hablado en voz alta, sino también la forma en que lo dijo, con aquella determinación.

"¿Qué? No no, nada" respondió mientras movía de manera frenética sus manos "pero respecto a lo que dice Susana de hacer la fiesta de Catrinas" dice sonriendo "creo que es una buena idea y ya aprovechando ¿abuela crees que sea posible el que invite a los López? Ya sabes, a Temo..."

El rizado se sentía entusiasmado y esperanzado ante la respuesta que su abuela le diera, porque él tenía un plan, un plan que había maquinado en un solo segundo, pero al mal paso darle prisa... y el mal paso era Diego.

"Bueno, está bien" dijo la abuela Imelda con una pequeña sonrisa "nada más porque se trata de esta fecha"

El rizado no quiso verse tan feliz como lo hizo, pero tampoco le importaba mucho, miró a su tía Susana quien le regalo una sonrisa, él se la devolvió aún más brillante.

Frida, su sobrina que a veces le decía primo, se acercó a él para preguntarle qué era lo que de verdad tenía, porque ella lo conocía y sabía que estaba maquinando algo. A parte de que estaba actuando de una manera extraña.

"Oye Ari" comenzó tentativamente "¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

Al mayor le brillaron los ojos "¡Necesito tu ayuda!" dijo tomando las manos de su sobrina guion prima y haciendo sonreír de manera extraña a la pequeña rubia "y también la de toda la tropa. Necesito que ideemos un plan"

Frida contagiada del entusiasmo del rizado y con la emoción que le daba idear un plan con sus amigos, corrió hacia el departamento de enfrente, pues sabía que ahí se encontraba Sebastián junto con los mellizos. Tocó la puerta y fue abierta por Panco y con su característico humor, hizo pasar a la pequeña dentro del departamento.

"¡Chicos necesitamos un plan!"

Sebastián fue el primero en preguntas "¿Un plan para qué específicamente?"

"Aún no lo sé" respondió la de ojos de color "pero es ultra secreto"

Los mellizos López se voltearon a ver entre sí y se dirigieron una bonita sonrisa cómplice y después giraron sus caritas para observar a Frida.

"¿En qué nos necesitas?"

Los cuatro niños se dirigieron una mirada y juraron un pacto en silencio.

.

.

.

Ese mismo día, un poco más tarde, una parte de la tropa se encontraba en la azotea, pues Aristóteles los había citado

Para ser sincero consigo mismo, el rizado se encontraba realmente muy nervioso y no sabía por dónde empezar a explicar todo lo que quería. Dos de los presentes eran nada más y nada menos que los hermanos del chico del que estaba enamorado que, por ende, era el chico al que se quería declarar.

Frida dándose cuenta que nadie tomaría la palabra primero, decidió hablar ella.

"¿Para qué nos necesitas?" pregunto mirando a su tío.

Aristóteles miro a Frida y por un segundo, miró a su prima Marisol. La extrañaba. Después dirigió su vista al resto de los niños, para al final volver su mirada al comienzo y dirigir su vista hacia sus manos que comenzaron a jugar con su pantalón. Sonrió de manera tierna para sí mismo, hace mucho que no se sentía tan decidió en algo como en ese mismo instante.

"Me le voy a declarar a Temo"

Tal vez Ari necesitó ir un poco más despacio porque... "¡¿Qué!?" escuchó en un pequeño coro de voces agudas. Y no fue un "que" de desagrado o algo por el estilo, porque en sus pequeños rostros se miraba lo conforme que se encontraban con esa decisión, como si hubieran estado esperando mucho tiempo para que eso sucediera... y tal vez si lo hicieron.

Julio, quien era quien estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo le dirigió una mirada sin pestañear "Pero Temo es novio de Diego" Ari realmente lucha por no rodar los ojos "hace rato nos contó cuando estábamos con Papancho"

"Ya lo sé" respondió el rizado "pero en serio tengo que hacer esto, sino, siento que voy a perderlo para siempre y no es algo que quiera. Tarde mucho en darme cuenta que es lo que siento por él como para simplemente hacerme un lado y ya dejarle la vía libre a Diego" Ari estuvo tentado a decirle idiota, pero creyó que frente a los niños podía abstenerse de decir aquellos comentarios.

"¡Ya se!" exclamo Lupita "¿y si le cantas una canción?"

Todos los niños estuvieron de acuerdo con la pequeña propuesta por Lupita. Aristóteles les confesó que hacía semanas atrás que había comenzado a escribir una canción y que, aunque nunca se dio cuenta, ahora lo hacía. Había escrito aquella canción pensando en todo lo que el castaño le hacía sentir. Que aquella canción era de ellos, de Aristemo.

"Cómo se llama" preguntó Sebastián sonriendo igual de entusiasmado que el resto.

"Amor Valiente"

Los niños sonrieron, les gustaba el nombre.

Sebastián aun sonriendo dijo que él tenía una idea, que el se encargaría de que él y el Temístocles estuvieran solos en la azotea el día de la fiesta de catrinas, que el se encargaría de distraer un poco a Diego.

Aristóteles está feliz de poder contar con el apoyo de su sobrina y de sus amigos... y porque también por fin iba a condesarse está vez él a Temo... ya le tocaba decirle que lo amaba también.

Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde... aunque el castaño ya está con Diego, eso podría solo hacerlo un poco más complicado.

.

.

.

El día de la fiesta de catrinas se llegó, Sebastián se encontraba con Diego pues le pidió ayuda para matemática, Sebas no era muy bueno en esa materia y como Diego siempre andaba alardeando de sus buenas calificaciones y de su increíble intelecto, se aprovechó de eso y lo tomo como una oportunidad para entretenerlo. Y mientras ellos se encontraban en las tutorías en la cocina de los López, los mellizos corrieron a la habitación de Temo, lo sacaron casi a rastras y una vez estuvieron fuera del departamento le taparon los ojos con una bufanda... bufanda que olía como Ari.

"¿Qué para niños? ¿Qué? ¿A dónde me llevan?"

"Es una sorpresa hermano ¿verdad Julio?"

"Siiii, Temochas" Temo pudo escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de su hermanito y eso no hizo más que aumentar su preocupación "así que no te apures, sube con cuidadito"

"¿Subir? ¿A dónde? Calcomanías, no es gracioso, si esto se trata de una broma le diré a papancho. Díganme que están planeando"

"¡Nosotros nada" respondieron al unísono y eso no hizo más que aumentar su respiración

"¿A dónde me llevan?" a pesar de no saber nada, Temo le otorgó una poquita de confianza a sus hermanos, aunque no sabía si después de eso se iba a arrepentir.

"A la azotea y por favor, cuando escuches nuestra indicación te quitas la bufanda de los ojos, pero no antes" le dijo Lupita.

"Por favor escucha todo con tranquilidad" pidió su hermano y aunque no lo miraba, de alguna manera sabía que sus manos estaban debajo de su mentón a forma de ruego "disfruta el espectáculo"

"¿Qué espectáculo? ¿De qué hablan niños?" Temo sintió como era colocado en una banquita y después una mano pequeña se posó en su hombro.

"Siéntate aquí y disfruta" una música que él conocía bastante bien comenzó a sonar y su corazón palpitó erróneamente por un segundo. "Ya puedes ver Temochas" escucho decir a sus hermanitos.

Temo comenzó a quitarse la bufanda de los ojos con manos temblorosas y con miedo a lo que estaba punto de observar... no sabía que era lo que le esperaba tras quitarse la venda de los ojos, pero sin duda nunca esperó ver la sonrisa nerviosa en la carita de Ari mientras sostenía el piano que segundos atrás había escuchado.

"¿Qué esta pasado?" Temo quiso saber poniéndose de pie, Ari viendo las intenciones del castaño de salir corriendo, caminó rápidamente hacia el para sostenerlo suavemente del hombro.

"¿Confías en mí?" el rizado miró a los bonitos ojos del castaño y sonrió despacito cuando éste asintió "hay muchas cosas que necesito decirte, pero no soy bueno con las palabras y siempre he dicho que la música siempre habla con el corazón y el..."

"El corazón nunca se equivoca"

El rizado asintió "Y está canción la escribí para nosotros... para ti"

"Ari no hagas esto... por favor, me tengo que ir yo no..."

"Solo escúchala Temo, ¿por mí?"

Aristóteles sabiendo que Temo se quedaría ahí, con su mano aun en el hombro del castaño, lo dirigió a la banca donde los mellizos lo habían sentado de primera mano. Tomó asiento a su lado y acomodó el teclado en sus piernas, suspiró un par de veces tratando de encontrar la seguridad para poder cantarle a Temo.

Al principio, su voz comenzó saliendo como un murmullo, como si se tratara de un secreto que solamente Temo podía saber.

Sé que comentan el modo en que te miro

No saben lo que siento, instinto verdadero

La voz del rizado comenzó a ganar confianza volviéndose más segura y con más volumen, después de todo aquella canción reflejaba más que la pura verdad.

Sé que no entienden que yo por ti suspiro

Que casi estoy muriendo, intenso sentimiento

No, no me pidan alejarme, para eso es demasiado tarde

No hay forma que deje de amarte...

Este es mi amor valiente, diciendo que te amo

Mirándote de frente totalmente enamorado

Y si alguien no lo entiende que mire hacia otro lado

Es demasiado fuerte y ya no sé cómo ocultarlo

Dime si tú también, dime si tú también

Te estás enamorando...

Porque sí, esa era la verdad, Aristóteles Córcega estaba enamorado de Cuauhtémoc López y no sabe en qué momento fue que pasó todo, pero ahora se siente tonto por haberlo rechazado en el pasado... pero Polita siempre le decía a su hijo que, las cosas pasan cuando tienen que pasar... y tal vez su momento es ahora.

Confiésalo tengo que saber

Si tu amor va a corresponder

A este corazón que empieza enloquecer

Y mi razón te grita que

Pelearía contra el viento y la marea

A capa y espada si tú me lo pidieras

Contra el mundo si así tú lo quisieras

Y si no basta que baje Dios y lo vea

Cuando Ari terminó de cantar, colocó el teclado a su espalda y se cercó más hacia Temo, de forma en que sus rodillas chocaran juntas, tomo sus manos con las propias y observo al castaño que aún se mantenía en silencio.

Temo estaba completamente perdido en los ojos de Aristóteles, asimilando todo lo que había escuchado y es que ¡MALDITA SEA ARI ESTA ENOAMORADO DE ÉL!

"Sé que tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta que es lo que quería y a quién, pero sé que sabes que no es un proceso fácil, tuve que asimilar muchísimas cosas sobre mí mismo y conocerme a tal grado de poderte ser sincero... y es por eso que hoy estoy aquí, tratando de ser valiente para decirte que estoy enamorado de ti, Cuauhtémoc López... que te pertenezco.

El castaño realmente no sabía como reaccionar, pero realmente estaba tan contento de que por fin su amor era completamente correspondido por el rizado. Una sonrisa se comenzó a formar en la bonita carita de Temo... una sonrisa que se volvió tan grande que iluminó por completo el rostro del castaño.

"Pensé que nunca ibas a aceptarlo"

Y Aristóteles realmente había esperado que Temo le respondiera, pero por unos momentos había olvidado que él ya tenía a alguien en su vida, que el castaño estaba saliendo con su mejor amigo, con Diego... y eso a Ari le dolía un poquito... de todas formas, dicho novio era el que había interrumpido en ese bonito momento y era él, quien había dicho lo aterior.

"Diego"

"Ese soy" dijo sonriendo tan petulante como solo el sabía hacerlo.

El castaño simplemente dirigía su mirada de Diego hacia Aristóteles, así en un bucle que parecía no tener fin.

"Hay algo que tenemos que confesar" Esa fue Frida saliendo detrás de la espalda del de ojos verdes. Ari frució el ceño, de pronto se sintió traicionado por su propia sangre, por su propia tropa quien también habían aparecido detrás del idiota ese.

Diego sonreía y esta vez su sonrisa se miraba diferente, sus ojos brillaban de manera distinta, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho de manera tranquila.

"Creo que nuestro plan funcionó, tropa" dijo Diego aun con la sonrisa, Ari quiso golpearlo y decirle que ellos no eran su tropa. Gracias.

"Tenías razón" respondieron los mellizos al mismo tiempo.

Diego solo sonrió, todos ahí supieron que esa sonrisa no significaba otra cosa que no fuera un 'yo siempre tengo razón'.

Ari frunció el ceño aún más, confundido "¿De qué va todo esto niños? ¿Qué está pasando?"

Sebastián fue el portador de la voz, por lo que tranquilamente y como si nada pasara explicó el plan que Diego les ofreció primero; el de ojos verdes había planeado darle celos al rizado para que de una buena vez se diera cuenta y actuara. Diego junto a la tropa convencieron a Temo que aceptara ser novio del primero y de esa forma Ari sintiera celos... cosa que había salido bien, porque justo cuando Ari se enteró de la relación de ellos dos, todo fue más claro.

El rizado miro a Temo con la incógnita dibujada en su mirada. "¿Tu lo sabías?"

"Algo así, no completo, no sabía que los niños estaban implicados. Diego solamente me dijo lo de fingir y tener una relación falsa..."

"Entonces eso quiere decir que ustedes dos nunca fueron nada..." Ari no quería sentiré tan feliz como se sentía. Una sonrisa se extendía por su carita mientras se acercaba más al castaño.

Temo negó sonrojado "Nunca estuvimos juntos de esa manera"

Ari dejó salir la sonrisa.

"¡Ya bésalo!" ambos escucharon el grito de la tropa, pero no sabían a quien se referían porque ambos estaban muriendo por besarse y si uno no actuaba lo haría el otro.

Entonces ambos se acercaron al otro, ellos no están cien por ciento seguros de quien fue el primero en comenzar el beso, pero ahí estaban. Ninguno de los dos era experto en aquello; Ari nunca había besado a nadie en toda su vida y Temo, aunque nadie lo supiera, la única experiencia que tenía era un ligero rose de labios con Melly, pero no contaba, tenían nueve años de edad.

El corazón de ambos chicos latía tan fuerte que sentía que pronto se saldría de su pecho, un montón de fuegos artificiales se encendieron en su interior causando un gran revoloteo en su estómago.

En medio del beso, ambos chicos sonrieron, porque se sentía tan correcto estar así, sentían como se pertenecía el uno al otro y no es que se consideraran objetos, pero ahí ambos sabían que no tenían que estar en ningún otro lugar, porque su lugar era ahí, juntos.

A regañadientes ambos se separaron del beso por la falta de aire, sin embargo, eso no evitó que Aris dejara muchísimos besos pequeños por todo el rostro del castaño, ya no tenía que reprimir nada. Temo le encanta, lo amaba y sabía que era correspondido.

"¿Quieres ser mi novio?"

"¡Eso tenía que decírtelo yo, Cuauhtémoc!"

Temo rio "Te pasa por lento" Ari le sonrió mientras le estampaba otro beso en los labios "¿Entonces si quieres?"

"Obvio si menso, por supuesto que quiero"

Temo sonrió en grande y Ari fue inmensamente feliz de poder observar nuevamente el brillo en la carita de su novio.

"Te amo" y sonrieron porque ambos se lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.


End file.
